Breaks the Butterfly
by Emma Winslow
Summary: "Dreaming is not something to tamper with. It's powerful magick, dreaming. It is usually a good magick, used to save people from their harsh reality in most cases. But it also falls into the same place as nightmares. And if you start to abuse that magick... well, once you start to dream, one day, it'll be impossible to stop."
1. Chapter 1

**My new story. I hope you like the idea!**

* * *

**"When she was just a girl, she expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach, so she went away in her sleep,  
And dreamed of para-para-paradise, ****para-para-paradise, ****para-para-paradise,  
Everytime she closed her eyes.."**

**********- Paradise by Coldplay**

**Prologue:**

Dreams.

We all have them, every time we close our eyes. Whether we remember them or not. Did you know you have approximately four to six dreams every night? Yet sometimes we wake up not even remembering one. Then we have those dreams that we hope to never forget. Maybe we even write it down so we don't forget, it's that important to us. I had dreams like those. Every time I closed my eyes. But there comes a point when you dream so much... you can't stop. That's when those dreams become nightmares. Because you can no longer distinguish the difference between reality and fantasy.

* * *

"Take it off, Ron. Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day -" I pleaded, walking forward towards him.

"Yeah, he would. D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I haven't guessed what you were thinking?" Harry challenged angrily, his feelings of betrayal evident in his bright green eyes.

I now turned to face Harry, conflicted between the two boys, unsure who I should talk to first. It had been growing obvious every day we traveled, hunting for Horcruxes, that Ron was becoming impatient. We were all unsure, really. Nothing to go on. No help.

"Harry, we weren't -" I started.

"Don't lie! You said it, too, you said you were disappointed -" Ron fought back, now glaring at me. The evil from the locket, the bad vibes were changing Ron into a monster.

"I didn't! Not like that! Harry - I didn't!" I shrilled, tears clouding my eyesight and a knot tightening in my stomach. I was supposed to be the Peace Keeper. It was my job to stop these things from happening, and now I was in the middle of it.

"So why are you still here?" he ignored me, demanding the answer from Ron.

"Search me." Ron shot back, getting dangerously close to Harry.

"Then why don't you go?" Harry retorted.

"Do you want to know why I listen to that radio every night? To make sure I don't hear Ginny's name, or Fred, or George, or Mum!" Ron yelled, ignoring Harry's comment.

I looked back and forth between them, too choked up to interrupt.

"You think I'm not listening too? You think I don't know how this feels?" Harry shouted back, now hurt in his eyes as well.

That stung him, and I knew it.

"No, you don't know how it feels! Your parents are dead. You have no family," Ron hissed at him.

That was crossing the line and I knew what was coming. Harry lunged at Ron but I cast a Shield Charm between them, fearful of just exactly how far they would have gone in their anger. Both were breathing heavily, steaming mad. I wished the knot in my stomach would go away. I could fix this. They'd be okay, they just needed some alone time.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said flatly. I glanced back and forth between them once again, now completely confused. He wasn't _serious, _was he? He couldn't just...

Ron pulled the locket off, and threw it on a cot.

"What are you doing?" he asked me forcefully.

"I- what?" I blinked.

"Are you staying, or going?" he answered in an irritated voice. I shook my head.

"I- we said we'd stay. I can't just.. go."

"I get it. You choose him," Ron spat. He pushed aside the flap of the tent and stormed out. I started after him but I was blocked by my own Shield. It took me a few moments to remove it, fumbling the whole time. I finally made it out and I ran outside, calling after him. It was drizzling in the dense, cool forrest.

"Ron! Come back, Ron! Please!" I shouted weakly, unable to hold back my tears any longer. How could he just. just walk off? After all we'd been through. I sat down on the ground, numb, and cried. Ron was the one I wanted to have a future with. After all this. But now he was gone and he'd made his choice. I pushed myself up and trudged back into the tent after what I figured had been an hour or so of crying and staring into nothingness.

I dropped into the armchair and curled up, forcing my eyes to shut. _Just stay shut, why don't you? _I thought bitterly. But then I felt guilty for such a selfish thought, when Harry and so many more people were counting on me. I took a deep breath and somehow, even in my hurt, I drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes and treetops stared back at me, so high above. The sky was bright and sunny above me. That's what caught me off guard. I hadn't seen a sunny day in months.

"Harry! Harry, I'm sorry! I fell asleep," I said loudly, jumping up to check on him in the tent. How stupid of me! I must have imagined going back into the tent. I brushed a frizzy curl away from my face and stumbled backwards as I stared into the face of a handsome blonde boy, approximately my age or older. Behind him the bushed rustled and a group of men approached carefully, with a raggedy looking young boy, again, my age as well. He tripped over a tree root, it was quite pitiful looking.

"Who are you?"

They were all dressed differently then I'd ever seen. The handsome boy held a crossbow and the ones behind him were dressed in armor, I think. Armor? Where was I?

"I- I... who are you?" I questioned, my eyes flickering between him and the men in back. They were on their guard.

"I asked you first," the boy replied. "You would do well to answer, seeing as I am Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot."

"Okay, look," I laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, mate, but I for one know we are definitely NOT in Camelot. We aren't even in that _ERA._"

The supposed Arthur scrutinized me momentarily. "Seize her."

And I was ambushed by five men, my hands tied behind my back.

"Arthur, she's just a girl," the clumsy one with dark hair said.

"She defied my orders and has been found trespassing," Arthur replied in a dignified tone. "You have no need getting into matters of royalty."

"I agree with the dark haired one," I put in.

"Let's go back to the castle," Arthur ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm completely shocked at how many people have already subscribed to this, even at one chapter! Thank you, and I'll try to work on it along with my other Armione as fast as I can! :) Oh, and you'll sort of see the reasoning for the song in this chapter when you read it at the end!**

* * *

**"Sing me to sleep,  
Sing me to sleep.  
And then leave me alone,  
Don't try to wake me in the morning,  
'Cause I will be gone..."  
**

**- Asleep by the Smiths**

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded as two men in armor walk on either side of me, holding my arms.

"To see my father," Arthur replied distractedly. "We're not far from the castle now."

I looked down and noticed I was wearing very different clothes. A pale yellow gown of the time period was now on my body and I had to hold back a gasp at the way the corset made my bosom look. I needed to get _that _off as soon as possible for the sake of my modesty.

"Who's his father?" I whispered to the dark-haired boy.

"Um, King Uther of Camelot of course," the boy answered, his boyish face wearing a quizzical expression. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, not really," I answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin, Arthur's servant," the boy told me, smiling awkwardly. I glance at Arthur and then back at Merlin. Merlin. Arthur. Uther. Camelot. Merlin's pants! I mean, literally, Merlin was right there talking to me! Of course, he hasn't got the famous long white beard and all but I suppose I'd caught him in his younger years. Wait, why was I dreaming of Merlin?

"What's going to happen to me?' I asked, beginning to feel nervous. Something didn't feel right.. Merlin seemed to hesitate before answering.

"I don't know," he admitted. I stared into his bright blue eyes and nodded slowly.

"Merlin, stop talking to the solicitor," Arthur said from up front as we entered Camelot. People bustled around carrying baskets of vegetables. Stands selling clothes, jewelry, and tools stood around us. The crowds parted to let us through and kids to seniors stared as I was led away.

"This is really embarrassing, you know," I chimed, purposely for Arthur to hear. He turned for a second with a "how-unbelievable" look on his face.

"Good," he retorted, rolling his eyes and continuing on his way. Merlin hid a smile and we entered the extremely grand castle that was before me. I was taken through a large front hall where servants cleaning and guards guarding watched me as well. I felt extremely embarrassed and thoroughly confused. And then I was brought into what appeared to be a large throne room. It was very beautiful and.. well, as I said, large. At the end, I saw as we approached, sat a man probably in his forties or fifties. He was dressed regally and I assumed he was King Uther. I gulped. This was not a pretty situation for me.

We stopped in front of the King, who stood up immediately. The two men didn't let me go and Merlin went off to the side with the rest of the men who'd been with us.

"Arthur, who is this?" the King asked, his eyes on me for a moment and then on his son.

"We found her in the woods near here, and she hasn't told us her name or where she's from," Arthur replied in a predominant voice.

"In all fairness, you didn't ask," I put in.

"Be quiet," he told me harshly. I shut my mouth and focused on breathing through this constricting corset.

"I was unsure of her intentions so I didn't do anything rash," Arthur continued.

"A wise decision," Uther replied. "What is your name, girl?"

I stared at King Uther and realized how stupid I was. It was a dream!

"This is all a dream," I laughed out loud. "I don't need to say anything to you, I can just wake up!"

I shut my eyes, squeezing my eyelids closed and waited. _Come on, wake up, _I thought. I opened my eyes and found Uther and Arthur to be staring at me enigmatically.

"Is she.. ill?" Uther asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine," I replied in frustration. "I just.. I need to wake up!"

I shut my eyes again. And opened them. The same scene was spread out in front of me.

"Enough!" Uther said loudly. "I asked for your name, now answer!"

Things were scaring me now. Why couldn't I wake up? _Maybe you already are awake._

"Hermione," I answered, my hands trembling at my sides. "Hermione Granger."

"My Lord," Arthur added.

I was too scared to glare at him at that point. "My Lord."

Uther scrutinized me for what seemed to be hours. "In kindness I will allow you work as a servant here in my castle. You will wash clothes and bedding, help in the kitchens, and attend to Lady Morgana when her servant cannot. You will also do work around the castle. Consider yourself lucky I am feeling particularly gratuitous at the moment. You, Merlin, I believe, show her to a servant's room."

And just like that I became a servant in the castle of Uther Pendragon.

* * *

"Um, I think there is an available room right down this corridor," Merlin said as we walked down, past shut doors. "You're actually not that far from Morgana's chambers, she's back down the corridor, up the stairs and the last door of the corridor on the left."

I nod distractedly and just follow along. How did I even get here? Last I remembered was falling asleep. And then waking up here. Had Harry and I suddenly been attacked while we were asleep in the tent, and the Death Eaters had used a weird spell on me? It didn't seem very plausible. Merlin stopped suddenly and opened a door on the right. I went in behind him. The room was rather small, but not too bad. I had a good size cot in the corner and a small wardrobe (with a black cloak hanging on an open door) for clothes (which, I had none of but what I was wearing.) There was a basin for washing, I assumed, and a small bedside table with a candle in a holder. Plain but livable.

"Just let me know if you need something," Merlin said, turning to face me with a kind smile. I smiled back nicely and hoped the fear in my gut wasn't apparent on my face.

"Thank you," I managed to say. He nodded and left the chamber, leaving me completely alone. I stood still for a few minutes, unable to get my body moving. I forced myself to sit on the cot and stare at the wall. I didn't like this feeling of confusion. It threw me off and the more I tried to think about what was happening the worse it got.

"Just go with it for now," I told myself strongly.

Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Go with it."

I got up and opened the door. A woman with a kind, aged face wearing simple clothes stood before me.

"Hello," she greeted me. "I am Marvetta, and I'm a servant in the castle. I'll be in charge of assigning your duties and making sure you fufill your tasks."

"So I'm like your apprentice?" I questioned, sort of calmed. She had a relaxing aura around her that gave me peace and comfort in a way.

"Yes, child," she smiled. "Come along, then, we'll start by having you clean the kitchens. The dinner for the King, the Queen, and the Prince has already been prepared, so the kitchens need a good scrubbing down."

I allowed her to put a hand on my back and lead me away to the kitchens. She was like a mother. Kind, gentle, and patient. I memorized the way to the kitchens from my chambers and we walked in. A few servants were in there already, finishing up.

"There's a bucket in the cupboard over there for water, rags as well, and a broom, too," Marvetta said as she patted me softly. I nodded and turned to her.

"Thank you," I said, a lump in my throat and tears forming. She was probably the most comforting person I'd met so far in this strange dream/reality. She gave me a look of pity and kindness. Her eyes were such a soft, warm hazel colour.

"You're welcome, child," she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, I must retire for tonight."

I forced a smile and followed her instructions, setting to work. The kitchens were a mess. I filled the bucket with water, put a rag in, squeezed most of the water out, and began scrubbing a table. Good luck to me.

* * *

I flopped down on the cot exhausted and aching. Cleaning the kitchens had been no easy task, but I'd finished. My hands were cramped. I'd cut some of my fingers somehow. Not to mention I'd perspired like a pig. It was late when I'd returned to my chamber. I'd managed to get a night gown from Marvetta. I settled under the sheets and my eyelids drooped shut.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, expecting to see the chamber I'd been put in. Instead I saw the tent Harry, Ron, and I had been in for months.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry greeted me carefully as he walked over. "Sleep okay?"

I stared at him for a few moments and then fainted.

* * *

_Back in Hermione's small chamber, the cot lay empty, the sheets disturbed from someone who'd slept there. But no one was lying on the cot anymore. She was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! I hope everyone had a terrific Whotastic Christmas or Hannukah. Also, I saw Les Miserables last night, what a beautiful, heart-wrenching movie. Seriously, it was Doomsday, Martha Jones, and Angels Take Manhattan feels all mashed up into a movie. I cried more than I've ever cried in a movie. Definitely something you should see if you haven't already. Shoot me a review if you've seen it and tell me what you thought and what part really hit you the hardest. But don't forget to review about the chapter as well! :)**

* * *

**"I'm gonna leave my body** **(Moving up to higher ground)**  
**I'm gonna lose my mind** **(History keeps pulling me down)**  
**Said I'm gonna leave my body** **(Moving up to higher ground)**  
**I'm gonna lose my mind** **(History keeps pulling me, pulling me down)..."**

**- Leave My Body by Florence and the Machine**

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione, are you okay?!"

My eyelids flickered open and the dim light temporarily blinded me. I shot up and fell off my bunk.

"Blimey, Hermione! Relax!" Harry helped me up back onto the cot and I rubbed my wrists. I'd landed on my palms, hard.

"Harry, I'm so scared," I trembled, my legs shaking badly. "The dream I had... it was so real. And I was so alone in this new place.."

"Hermione, its just a dream," Harry comforted me. He stood up. "We need to move again. I've already packed everything."

I nodded, momentarily getting my mind off the dream as I helped to get away. I took Harry's hand, tears filling to the brim as I remembered Ron was no longer with us. I took a deep breath to focus myself for Apparating. We couldn't afford to get splinched due to my inability to keep my emotions in check. With a spinning of air we left the spot. A wave of nausea overcame me as we fell. Dizzying. As if I was Alice falling through a rabbit hole. I imagined that was what was happening every time I Apparated ever since we'd gone on the run. I suppose at times like these its better to linger in fantasy than face reality.

We touched the ground and Harry let go of my hand. The tears drip-dropped immediately and I turned away so he wouldn't see. I had a feeling he knew anyway. I sniffled and tried to distract myself by pulling some books out of my purse. I couldn't keep my mind on the words on the pages though. All I could think about was Merlin and his interesting world. Of course, it was only a dream.

* * *

That night I managed to pull together a meager dinner for Harry and I. I didn't eat much. Harry downed it quickly, though I could tell it wasn't that good. At least he put on a brave face for me. I gave a feeble goodnight and went to snuggle into my bunk.

_Please, let me dream of something else. I don't want to go back. Give me something better than this reality._

* * *

I glanced around and was unhappy to find myself back where I'd fallen asleep before I'd woken up from the sleep I'd slept in. Even that thought whirled my brain. I groaned and a knock sounded on my door. I jumped off the cot and ran over to throw open the door. Marvetta smiled at me and her smile fell almost immediately.

"Child! You aren't dressed! Go, go, get into some acceptable garments! We've got work to do!" she rushed me. I made an 'oops' face and hurried to change. I managed to throw on a simple periwinkle gown with a white corset with simple embroidery on it. I braided my hair (a thick braid I might add) and followed Marvetta to the empty rooms.

"Now, for this particular statue the king prefers you clean it like this-"

"Swift scrubbing now, child!"

"Don't forget to dust that-"

All I heard until about noon.

"Merlin is busy helping the court physician, Giaus, at the moment, so you'll be cleaning up after the King's son until dinner," Marvetta told me. "If you need me, I'll be in my chambers stitching and darning things. Be very thorough, the prince is very particular about cleaning."

I brushed a curl out of my face and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

I swept away to the upper floor where Arthur's chambers awaited for me. My knee caps felt as if they were crumbling. I wasn't _really _scared of Arthur Pendragon. He was sort of intimidating though.

_Hermione Jean Granger you puck up your courage and you quit being such a coward! You_ _have faced Dark wizards, Devil's Snare, and a troll! There's a lot more on that list as well! So you've got no reason to be scared of a pretentious, extremely handsome prince!-_

"Handsome?" I paused in front of the door.

"I'm right here."

The door opened quick as lightning and Arthur was towering above me (at least in my mind), arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I felt the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Excuse me, Sire, I did not realize.."

"You'd said it out loud," he finished off for me, smirking even more.

"Yes. If you don't mind, Sire, I must get to work cleaning your chambers," I looked away from his eyes purposely. They were what intimidated me. They pierced me deeply and I felt as if it was so.. real.

"What has that idiot Merlin gotten himself into now?" Arthur groaned in annoyance.

"He hasn't gotten himself into anything, and you've no reason to insult him!" I snapped.

Arthur was unable to reply in his shock at my outburst. I couldn't care less, it was a stupid dream anyway. I didn't know why I'd felt the need to defend Merlin but Arthur's immediate conclusion was unfair. Merlin was doing his job, contrary to what Arthur thought. Again, pretentious Arthur.

_"Sire," _I added mockingly. I swished past him and began to pick up items lying on the bed and any on the floor. He was surprisingly neater than most boys. He turned to look at me. I saw in my peripheral vision. And then he left. I held a few shirts in my arms. I closed my eyes and smelled the forest. Trees and bushes. The soft earth and scattered flowers. Dewy grass and a splashing, cool stream. I opened my eyes and slowly set the shirts down on the table, breathing out.

I bit my lip and sighed. Ron never smelled like that. He smelled warm and sort of like boy sweat. Nothing like that. I shook my head and began to tidy up.

"Baby's got blue eyes," I sang so quietly, "like a deep blue sea on a blue blue day. Blue eyes."

As I hummed and sang to myself I fixed the bedspread and plumped the pillows. Cleaned Arthur's armor and put his used clothes in a basket to wash. I hated that'd I'd have to wash off the wonderful smell from them. Then I cleaned his boots and dusted off every surface that needed dusting. By the time I was done the room was pristine and it was late afternoon. The end of the sunset glimmered through the windows. I went over to the windows and stared out, peaceful and the world just completely seemed frozen. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no more dying, no Death Eaters, no cleaning, no Kings and Princes. Just the sky and the steady beat of my very damaged heart.

"Even if your approaches to royalty are unorthodox, you're terrific at cleaning and quite thorough," Arthur said from the doorway. i recognized his voice immediately. I smiled softly to myself.

"Do not expect me to acknowledge or feel grateful for the compliment, Sire," I said almost as if from a great distance as I stared at the blush pink coming from the background, the splatters of tangerine and the hint of fading blue and just a dash of purple. Arthur chuckled and it was a low chuckle.

His footsteps came closer until he was next to me. By habit I tore my gaze away from the wondrous scene. I was startled when I saw his eyes. I hadn't really noticed the deep blue colour.

"I figured you'd say something like that," he mocked.

"...got blue eyes," I finished a lyric aloud.

"What?" he furrowed his brows and gazed at me enigmatically.

"I was just... I mean, if you need anything else, Merlin is available," I stammered. "I must go now."

I whirled around and left, running down the stairs to the kitchens. Everyone was bustling about, ready to start cooking supper.

"You washed the Prince's clothes?" Marvetta asked as she washed silverware.

"They're almost done drying," I answered readily.

"That's a good girl," she smiled her ancient smile and patted my cheek. I felt proud when she noticed my work.

"Now you can definitely be a good girl if you get to work chopping up those vegetables," frizzy white haired Cook said in her rough voice. Cook was tough but she could make a great meal.

"I'm going, I'm going," I laughed as I threw an apron on and tied my hair back into a bun. I grabbed some green vegetables and washed them off in some cool water.

"Was cleaning the Prince's chambers a difficult task?" another servant girl named Lanette asked in a contemptuous manner.

"Not at all," I replied honestly.

"Did you see him up close?" a plump, not extremely bright girl named Fay asked me with a giggle.

"Watch your tongue, child," Marvetta scolded from the side.

"I did," I told them as I chopped.

Lanette and Fay exchanged glances.

"Well?" Fay encouraged. "Was he wonderfully fit and stunningly handsome?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, he's fit and handsome but he's a rude, arrogant person. What does his appearance matter if he's got the personality of a -"

"That's enough," Marvetta cut across. I sighed and kept doing my work.

"Did you hear that? She said he was fit and handsome!" Fay squealed girlishly. Lanette even looked pleased.

"Good grief," I muttered. Chopping the last veggie the knife slipped and slit the top of my hand. It wasn't very deep but long and little red pricks appeared in the slit skin as it rose slightly and turned red.

"Oh, hell," I set down the knife.

"Watch your language, child," Marvetta warned.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said hurriedly, wrapping a thin handkerchief around the cut hand and getting back to cutting. After that I did an assortment of jobs and soon the food was prepared.

"Hermione, its your turn to serve the food," the other girls chimed.

"Oh, really? Fine."

I picked up two serving platters and headed out towards the dining table, hoping I wouldn't trip and make a fool of myself.

"Was your hunting trip successful today, Arthur?" Uther asked his son. I put the serving utensils down.

"No, we didn't even spot one deer," Arthur replied in disappointment as they started to serve themselves. Morgana was sipping from her goblet, obviously relaxed and content within her thoughts. I quickly went to retrieve the last platters. I finished setting those down and Arthur signaled for more wine. I picked up the pitcher to pour more in his goblet.

"Your hand," he noticed quietly.

I set down the pitcher and hid my hands behind my back. "Enjoy, Sire."

Uther stared as I exited the room.

"I simply cannot stand another moment, I need rest," I pleaded to Marvetta.

"Its alright, child, go on and retire to your chambers, you've done a lot of work," she told me kindly. Fay and Lanette groaned about having extra to clean up but I couldn't care less. I shut the door and undressed quickly. Into the ed and under the covers I went, shutting my eyes and squeezing them tight.

Sleep consumed me and I hardly noticed.

* * *

"Harry?" I called as I woke up in the bigger-on-the-inside tent.

"I'm just outside," he replied. I yawned and got up into a sitting position. A stinging sensation flittered through my hand after I used it to prop myself up. I looked down and gasped. With a trembling right index finger I traced the slit along my right hand.

"Oh, God," I shook from head to toe. "It's not a dream. It's real."


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I'm just... conflicted on where I want it to go and busy on other things. I just can't bring myself to work on it anymore right now. So, one day I'll start again. But for now... I'm sorry.**


End file.
